Mario vs Goku
Description It's a battle of epic proportions as two champions from their universe duke it out. Introduction wiz: You've had many heroes throughout fiction, but none are known as well as these too. boomstick: Mario, the plumber and hero of the mushroom kingdom wiz: And Goku, the tenacious super saiyan. boomstick: Both have saved people and planets and are probably the most overpowered heroes ever. wiz: It's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who'd win in a death battle. Mario Wiz: Mario was born as one of the Star Children on Yoshi's Island. His brother Luigi was kidnapped by Baby Bowser when they were little, and he already had a group of friends from the start. Boomstick: When you have an army of dinosaurs on your side, you know your destined for greatness! Wiz: Though Mario appears like your average plumber, he is actually very quick. He's been shown to outrun Samus's super missile which according to the manual of the original metroid travels at 550 mph. due to his less then desirable eating habits however boomstick: Like all that spaghetti he eats, just look at him. wiz: He can only run this fast for a short period of time. Despite that he's still very athletic. Boomstick: The dude not only saves princesses, which is how he probably burns all those calories, but plays sports, parties, and even went in the Olympics against Sonic! Wiz: Mario has a large arsenal behind him, including the Fire Flower, which allows Mario to throw fireballs. Boomstick: The Ice Flower allows him to freeze his foes, and become an expert ice skater! Wiz: The Tanooki Suit grants Mario the ability to glide, and allows him to turn into stone for a few seconds. Boomstick: The Frog Suit allows Mario to swim, and the Mega Mushroom makes him grow ten times his size for a minute! Wiz: But no powerup has ever been as powerful as Star Mario. In this form, he is totally invincible and can kill basic enemies with a single touch. Boomstick: It's no secret why it kept up with Super Sonic! Wiz: Mario has achieved many feats, like lifting castles, taking down more villains than any other video game character, and was able to keep up with a rocket during Charizard's trailer for Smash 4. Boomstick: But Mario has plenty of flaws, like not using strategy and just running at his foe. He isn't also the smartest, as he always goes to the wrong castle 7 times a game! Wiz: But he really does deserve the respect he gets. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Goku Wiz: Born on Planet Vegeta, Goku barely escaped and was sent to earth. Boomstick: Oh man, not another Superman rip off! Wiz: Goku landed on earth and was bent on destroying everything, but fell down a cliff, lost his memory and became a good guy. Boomstick: Goku has many abilities up his sleeve like the Kamehameha blast, which everyone in the world has tried to do. Don't lie! Wiz: The Destructo Disk is a energy wave that Goku fires at his foes. He also has the Dragon Fist, which is like a badass version of the Shoryuken. Boomstick: Now he's a Ryu rip off. Wiz: Technically, more of a Ken rip off, but anyway, Goku can also teleport, sense Ki, though Mario doesn't have any, and read minds. Boomstick: No way! Wiz: Goku's former ultimate form was the Kaio Ken, which gives Goku a 20x power increase. Boomstick: But when he battled Frieza alongside Vegeta, and the Kaio Ken just wasn't enough, he became a Super Saiyan, which makes his hair glow yellow. Wiz: Goku can reach Super Saiyan 4 naturally, though he has reached Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in stuff like Dragon Ball Super, we will not allow this due to the fact that he would win easily. Boomstick: Super Saiyan 1 gives Goku a 50x increase, SS2 gives him an 100x increase, SS3 gives him a 400x increase and SS4 gives him an 1000x increase! Wiz: Goku can destroy planets like most DBZ characters, but we will also scrap this due to being unfair and out of character. Boomstick: Plus, Goku can't breath in space, so he'd die instantly. Wiz: Goku has many flaws, like allowing his opponents to fight back, no education, super forms drain energy, and is too forgiving...even to the bad guys. Boomstick: But Goku is one of the most popular anime characters for a reason. Goku: I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good; nightmare to you! '' Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! who are you rooting for? mario goku Death Battle love death battle= In the final round of the world martial arts tournament Goku, expecting Vegeta or Gohan, sees Mario starts screaming. Goku: "You darn plumber, how did you get here"? Mario: "It's a me, Mario. I beat Vegeta and Gohan to make it to you". Goku: "Well since you got here, i might as well fight you". Mario: "You know i'll win in a fight, so give up". Goku: "No way". 'Announcer: Fight' Mario uses his fire flower and aims fireballs at Goku. Goku just dodges the fireballs. Goku: "Pathetic". Goku transforms into Super saiyan 1. Assuming it was over, Goku charged his kamehameha wave expecting to be able to launch it at mario and beat or kill him. Mario uses his ice flower and freezes SS1 goku. Mario quickly uses his super mushroom. Mario breaks the ice in his super form. Goku teleports far away from Mario to avoid getting killed he then becomes SS2 and comes back to fight him. Goku uses his Destructo disk which slows Mario down. Mario turns back into his normal form. Goku punches Mario into the air and uses his Kaio ken, he figured he could easily beat Mario now. Mario uses his tanooki suit and is flying around. Goku: "Darn, he's not coming down. I'll have to go super saiyan again". Goku transforms into Super saiyan 3, teleports to Mario and slams him into the ground. Mario becomes a statue. While he is doing this, Goku charges up his kamehameha wave to destroy Mario. Mario changes into star Mario and survives the Kamehamea assault. Mario tries to follow Goku but he teleports far away. Goku: "He's the most daunting opponent I've ever faced". Goku becomes SS4. Once Mario's invulnerability effect wore off, Goku used his dragon fist and slams Mario into the ground. Right after, Goku unleashes a fully charged kamhameha wave and kills Mario. 'Announcer: K.O' Results wiz: Though Mario had an extensive arsenal, it could only keep Goku at bay. Wen Mario's weapons wore off, he had no chance against SS4 Goku. boomstick: What about that supernova thing which is stronger then a kamehameha wave. wiz: 1. Mario was at full health and in no way exhausted or anything which was not true after fighting Goku for awhile. 2. Afterwards we see Rosalina in the scene meaning she had something to do with the supernova feat. boomstick: Looks like Mario got kaioed wiz: The winner is Goku. |-| Shrek-it Ralph= Chi Chi: I hope he doesn't kill his competitors like he did to Cell. Vegeta: Relax Chi Chi, Goku is nice. Even to his enemies. ANNOUNCER: AND FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE 29TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT, IN THE LEFT CORNER, WE HAVE...SON GOKU! Goku flies out and wave to the crowd. ANNOUNCER: AND IN THE LEFT CORNER, WE HAVE THE INFAMOUS PLUMBER....SUPER MARIO! Goku: What? I'm facing a plumber? Mario: It's a me, Mario! Goku: Hi there! Mario: I'm a gonna kick your ass, and then kill your friend for killing my brother Luigi. Goku: O...K.., well good luck to you! FIGHT! Goku dodges Mario's fireballs and shoots a Kamehameha at Mario, Mario is hurled back into a wall. Peach and Yoshi cheer in the stands as Mario gets back up. Goku: This'll be easier than I thought! Mario then pulled out his hammer and swung it at Goku. Goku recoiled and kicked Mario in the face. Mario: Ow! Mario then pulled out his Fire Flower and shoot fireballs at Goku. Goku leaped back and decided to end the battle early by becoming Super Saiyan 2. Goku: This is gonna be fun! Goku flies at Mario, but Mario knocks him down with a powerful punch. Mario then rapidly punches Goku in the face. Goku: You're pretty good! Goku then knees Mario, hurting him badly. Mario pulls out a Tanooki Suit and swipes Goku with his tail. Goku leaps back and shoots Ki Balls at Mario. Mario swipes them back at Goku, which hurls Kakarot into a wall. Goku: Super Saiyan 4! Goku turns Super Saiyan 4. Wario and Waluigi laughed knowing that Mario was screwed. Mario pulled out his Star Power Up and the two champions clashed. Goku and Mario: YAH!!! Star Mario and SS4 Goku were rapidly beating each other up, but Goku kneed Mario and then used his elbow to knock Mario into the ground. Goku then charges up a large Kamehameha and fires it at Mario, obliterating the plumber. Chi Chi: Yeah Goku! Gohan: We knew he could do it! ANNNOUNCER: AND THE WINNER OF THE 29TH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPIONSHIP IS GOKU! KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Oh man, here come the Mario fanboys. Wiz: Before you guys say anything, here us out! Mario's arsenal was good at holding base Goku and Super Saiyan 1 and 2 at bay. But when Goku reaches SS3 and SS4, Mario was screwed. Boomstick: And before you say anything about the supernova feat, Mario did not survive that! Rosalina and the Lumas shielded Mario, Peach, and Bowser from the explosion, because Mario couldn't ever survive something like that in reality. Wiz: Plus, while Mario has taken on plenty more foes, Goku's foes have been infinitely stronger. For example, Frieza is stronger than Bowser, Cell is stronger than Wario, and Buu is stronger than someone like Donkey Kong. Boomstick: Looks like Mario just needed to '''Power up.' Wiz: The winner is Goku. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Love deathbattle Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Love deathbattle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant